


Stay

by deadhuntress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really tiny fic, first thing I ever completed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super-short fic I wrote that's really just a cute, fluffy scene! Set sometime after Blood of Olympus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic! Yay! Hope you like it! :)

“Need some help with him, Will?”

“Nah, I’m okay, Jason. Thanks though.” Will continued down the path past Jason to Cabin 13, carrying a sleeping Nico di Angelo in his arms.

The two of them had been sitting on the beach before curfew talking, and had eventually fallen silent, watching the stars. Will must have underestimated how tired Nico was though, because after a while he was sitting there with a limp son of Hades leaned against him, asleep. He’d smiled to himself, noticing how peaceful Nico looked, then carefully stood and picked him up, not wanting to wake him.

Now, he reached Nico’s cabin. Will carefully and slowly opened the door, stepped inside, and, closing the door behind him, carried Nico to his bed. Will wasn't sure where Nico kept his pajamas or what he usually slept in, but he figured he could take off the boy’s jeans so he’d be more comfortable and let him sleep in his boxers and T-shirt.

As carefully as he could, Will removed Nico’s jeans and pulled the covers up over him. Then he leaned over, kissed Nico’s forehead, and whispered “Good night.”

When he pulled away to leave though, Nico groaned in his sleep and shifted so that he was on top of Will’s arm. “Stay,” he mumbled, still mostly asleep.

“I-” Will started, then stopped. “Well… okay.” He probably shouldn't, but he didn't want to distress Nico and besides, he _wanted_ to stay. Quietly, Will slipped off his jeans and then slid into the bed beside Nico. He made himself comfortable, and felt Nico’s body relax against him, a smile on the sleeping boy’s face. Will smiled too, and gently stroked the younger boy’s hair until he fell asleep as well.


End file.
